


A Miss, Not a Ma'am

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Rough Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: A certain Pokémon trainer is looking to take a break from traveling, battling and training to find some fun in the sun at the Battle Resort. His old rival, Shelly of Team Aqua, isn’t going to make things easy for him. Or will she?





	A Miss, Not a Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a challenge, but I'm really happy with how it turned out!

At long last, vacation. Nothing but sun and relaxation, a break from the hyperactive and energy-intensive life of being a Pokémon trainer. Or, rather, being a Pokémon  _ Master _ . As next in line to take up the role of Hoenn’s Dragon-Type Elite Four member, you certainly had a reputation to uphold, and that required a  _ lot _ of work. A trail of defeated trainers, rivals, and more than a few criminals made sure that most who challenged your ambitions or diminished your skill were left baffled and running for the nearest Pokémon Center. 

But that was all in the past. You’d done well in your journeys and battles, raising your teammates with care, rigor and purpose, honing them into an excellent and coordinated fighting force. Hydreigon, Goodra, Salamence, Charizard, Dragonite and Noivern...you trusted them, completely and utterly, and they returned your faith tenfold. You’d poured your life and your love into six powerful Pokémon, your friends and allies, and now they had a chance to rest while you took some time to recover from your blitz to follow in Drake’s steps as the final member of the Hoenn Elite Four.

You shook your head, trying to chase thoughts of work and effort from your mind. You’d been set to meet with your future fellow elite trainers here at the Battle Resort, and until they arrived you’d take every chance you could to rest. The resort was everything you could have dreamed for, a delightful little island getaway, ringed with soft yellow sand while the sea extended out in all directions, unblemished save for the landing dock and raised, private houses on the Resort’s east side. Looking out onto the water, you could almost forget how chaotic and destructive the ocean could be, the placid surface smooth as glass and betraying nothing of the violent storms that periodically plagued Hoenn. The perfect environment for a relaxing spot of swimming, or even just resting on the beach and watching the Wingull take flight.

You stretch your arms above your head, wiggling your toes to take in as much sun as you can on the folding beach chair. There really isn’t any way you could be more relaxed, more at ease as you feel your chest begin to warm, the first stirrings of a tan. Nothing could disturb your peace, not a shriek of “Sharpedo!” from the water, not the brontide of distant thunder, not even a—

“Heya, Justin.”

...Not even the sultry, soft-flowing words of a woman you know all too well. You crank an eyelid open, trying to not give away just how tense the possibility that it’s  _ her _ has made you. But sure enough, the voice you recognized matches the person you see before you. She’s tall and svelte, with a swimmer’s streamlined musculature and tan, caramel-colored skin. Her hair hangs down past her waist, two bands of bright turquoise the only color in a sea of black locks, half of which are covering the left side of her face. It’s not enough to disguise her sky-blue eyes or her similarly colored eyebrows that are quirked in an expression of unmistakable amusement—nor does it hide her deep, ruby-red lips, curled into a grin. 

“Hello, Shelly.” 

She giggled, covering her mouth with one hand and resting the other on her stomach while she chortled. Last you’d seen her, she was wearing her Team Aqua Admin wetsuit-themed getup, arms and chest covered in thin blue-and-white material while baggy, un-aerodynamic trousers hung on her hips, leaving her belly exposed. Now she was wearing even less, little more than two triangles of dark blue polyester over her nipples and a third on her crotch. 

You had no doubt that if she turned around, you’d essentially be looking at her naked ass. There was barely enough clothing on Shelly to make a sock, much less cover everything that needed to be hidden away, but she somehow made it work without breaking any laws. You hoped.

Then again, this wouldn’t be the first time she’d broken the law. Team Aqua wasn’t known for playing by the rules, after all, and Shelly was bolder than most of them when it came to doing the dirty work. Between stealing meteorites and performing corporate espionage, you were quite confident that she’d racked up quite the rap sheet.

“That’s it? ‘Hello, Shelly’? C’mon, Justin. We haven’t seen each other in  _ ages _ .”

“I distinctly remember battling you last month.”

“That’s ages, at least in my book! When you and the authorities don’t see eye-to-eye, time seems to drag on. But I guess you wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“Why are you  _ here _ , Shelly?” You keep one eye open to try to make your staring less obvious, but you’re not sure if it’s working. You and Shelly have clashed enough times, shouted enough hoarse insults, that you’ve built up something of a rapport that you fell back on for your encounters. The pattern had been entrenched for some time: you find her doing something illegal; you try to stop her; you usually defeat her; she gets away; and through it all you both exchange taunts and teases, turning the confrontations between a pseudo-vigilante and a professional criminal into banter. Some of it could be waved away as grandiosity and playacting, working away the stress and anxiety of confronting lawbreakers, or for Shelly being defeated by a standup citizen. 

But not  _ all _ of it. Something was there, a tension and energy that refused to rise to the surface, content to stir beneath and leaving you confused and frustrated. Whatever it was, it’d have to reach a breaking point, and soon, because you weren’t sure if you could take anymore of this dancing and dallying. If Shelly had something to tell you, you wished she’d go ahead and say it, but teasing and dodging has always been her style and you didn’t see any reason for her to change now.

“Can’t a girl take some time off?”

“Shelly, you’re a wanted terrorist.” You lower your voice, unsure why you’re giving her the benefit of not announcing to security that, in fact, a member of Team Aqua is on the premises. Maybe you want the chance to stop her for yourself, or think even she deserves a chance to explain her situation. Or maybe you just don’t want to find a reason to get her brown, bikini-clad beach body out of your sight. “Do you even get vacation time? How can you afford to be here?”

"We get paid, too!”

“How?”

“Loot brings in plenty of cash, and we have...well, let’s just say that you spend a lot more money at Team Aqua-affiliated stores than you thought.” Shelly snorted derisively, as if you had much control over the companies that sold the supplies you needed to travel the region. Hoenn simply had too much water for you to go without a steady supply of repels for whatever Huntail or Tentacruel might be lurking beneath the waves, mistaking your ride for a vulnerable Sealeo. 

“Right, and you just so happened to be at the Resort when I am, and walking by my exact spot on the beach while I’m down here.”

Shelly raised an eyebrow. “What are you getting at, Justin?”

“There’s no way this is a coincidence. I think you wanted to find me.” 

“And so what if I did?” She was still scoffing, but her tone had dropped a bit. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think that she was...well,  _ excited _ . By how close you were getting to the truth, perhaps?

“Well, then the only question is  _ why _ . Why would you want to find me, if it ends the same way every time, with me smashing you in a battle while you tease me? What could you get out of this? Being in public isn’t going to protect you from the law.” You had some idea why she might be taking these risks. The teasing, the tension and combat had started to resemble something other than rivalry lately. The grudging compliments seemed a little less inauthentic, the fire between you two extending to areas other than battle. You wouldn’t exactly call it courtship, but there was definitely flirting happening during your last few encounters. Was that on track to go further? The sight of her certainly set your heart aflutter, but was that concern or something altogether more benign?

“Do I need a reason other than payback?”

“If you wanted payback, you wouldn’t be talking to me right now.”

“Hey, Justin!”

Before Shelly could respond, a familiar voice rang out down the beach, and you chanced a glance away from the woman in front of you to confirm the speaker’s identity. Sure enough, it was your fellow Hoenn Elite: Sidney, with his bright mohawk, purple swim trunks, and bare chest. He was flanked by Glacia with a bright white one-piece and Phoebe, wearing...well, what she always wore. The three were making their way up the surf to you, moving with the relaxed, unhurried pace of idle vacationers. You’d have to cut your time with Shelly short, unless you wanted your coworkers to recognize you talking to a known terrorist.

“Shelly, I’m starting to think that you find the danger thrilling.”

“Maybe I  _ like _ the danger.” She whispered. The wind shifted, and you got the faintest whiff of shampoo—lavender and Liechi berry, if you weren’t mistaken. Expensive stuff, especially if she was using it for cosmetics rather than battling. But her wasting them on smelling pretty was, somehow, enticingly ostentatious, rather than gaudy. You could appreciate the extravagance. And perhaps you were closer to the truth than you’d anticipated.

“Is that so?” You let yourself grin smugly, keeping an ear out for the sound of shifting sand that signalled that your coworkers were getting closer. “Well, if you’re not here to fight me, then I won’t fight you. But I think it’s best that we have this conversation later, before my friends figure out who you are. You know my room?”

Shelly twirled some of her hair in a loop with her index finger, her upper teeth sinking into her lower lip. 

“I sure do.” Her expression was something between anticipation and hunger. She’d caught you, better than she ever had before...but if she tried anything funny, you were confident that you’d be prepared. “See you around, Justin.”

She winked, blew you a red-lipped kiss, and stepped away, turning on her feet. Your earlier suspicions had been correct. As Shelly spun and moved stepped away, her hair swayed from side to side, following her swinging hips and giving you flashes of her rear, a thin string of navy wrapping around her waist and disappearing between her asscheeks. 

Your heart pounded in your chest, and you didn’t dare look away from her until she started up the stairs to the main complex. You hated to see her go, but you loved to watch her leave.

“Who was that?” Glacia inquired, her steely, even voice a contrast to the flowing siren-song you’d just finished hearing. You turned, trying to see her as a coworker rather than a very, very attractive woman in a tight-fitting polyester swimsuit. You failed, but you hoped that your eyes didn’t linger too long on how her clothing clung to her chest and hips. With Phoebe, at least you had the excuse that she  _ always _ dressed in a tube-top and what could only be described as a towel. She was used to the occasional stare, but Glacia wasn’t.

“Nobody important, unlike you.” You chuckle. It’s not flirting, not really, but you like how Glacia averted her eyes, the faintest hint of redness visible on her cheeks. The ice-type trainer certainly didn’t have a lot of familiarity with vibrant passion, but you weren’t the person who’d introduce it to her: you were professional, and that meant drawing the line.

The irony of drawing a boundary when you’d just finished flirting with one of your biggest rivals and a notorious criminal wasn’t lost on you, but you could bend the rules a bit there. Your employment was a different story.

* * *

The knock on your door shook you out of your reverie. 

“Just a moment!” You’d been getting offers from Pokémon breeders to let your team be used as breeding studs or mothers for potential clutches, and you had to admit that there were some  _ great  _ deals. You’d have to check in with your Pokémon first, and that would wait until after the vacation, but some of the money up for grabs…

You closed your laptop, resolved to put it out of your mind until after your getaway. Now wasn’t the time for work: it was time for fun. The sun was setting on the horizon, visible through your private hotel stilt-house, but night had never really heralded an end of activity for you.

Well, hopefully. You sprang up and scooted the chair in, reaching out for the door as you walked towards it, not thinking to look through door viewer before opening up your room for whoever was outside.

It was, as you’d suspected, Shelly. Thanks to the tropical heat, she was still wearing the same getup as before, if three miniscule pieces of polyester could be considered “an outfit”. They barely qualified as a swimsuit, but you suspected that she enjoyed the attention that her barely-covered breasts, smooth stomach, sleek limbs and wide hips aroused in passerby.

And, you had to admit, they were arousing something entirely different in you. But you had to keep your composure, at least for now. She was still a rival, after all.

“Don’t try anything funny.” You narrow your eyes, even as you step back to allow her into the room.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Shelly bops you on the chin as she sashays past, her skin resplendent and smooth, almost polished-looking. “I won’t do  _ anything _ that you don’t want me to.”

The confusion that had gripped you earlier is starting to fade, to be replaced by self-assuredness. Shelly’s teasing you, but clearly in a different way than when she previously insulted at you as she fled on the back of her Sharpedo, or the time jeered when she’d surprised you by mega-evolving her prize Pokémon and securing one of her few victories against your team. No, the energy that you’d picked up on from before is here now, in full earnest. Shelly’s interested. She  _ wants _ you. Perhaps all those encounters really  _ were _ an elaborate pattern of advances, although they certainly hadn’t started off that way. 

Every comment, every long look came back to you in sequence. You  _ had _ to be on the money. You’d been unwittingly reciprocating, even taking the initiative when it came to turning the usual invectives into coy come-ons, a promise that you’ll see each other again. Had Shelly picked up the wrong signal there? Had she seen what she wanted to see, rather than what you met?

No, because, looking at her now, you knew that there was absolutely no way that you’d turn her down. She every bit as delicious to look upon as before, and this couldn’t have been the first time you noticed, even if she’d been showing less skin. It’s all you can manage to not jump on her right then and there, but…

“Something wrong, Justin?” She whistles, fluffing her hair before interlocking her fingers and stretching her arms in front of her. You hear her neck pop, and her back curves into a bow while her hair falls to the side, exposing her bum from behind the veil of her hair. It’s not subtle, but it’s effective, and she does have a  _ nice _ ass.

“Nothing.” This is your chance. Shelly’s quite literally sticking her butt out at you and at the most inviting possible angle. You’ll never get a more obvious signal. The question is, will you take it? Will you cross the threshold, the barrier that will forever complicate your relationship with your criminal counterpart?

Your hands are on her ass before you can finish asking yourself questions. Shelly yelps and stumbles forward, but your hands on the globes of her asscheeks keep her in place, your fingers sinking into her darker skin as you lean your head forward, licking your lips. 

“That obvious, huh?” She wiggles her hips and rests her hands on the edge of your bed, gripping the sheets. She doesn't seem that surprised. “Or maybe you catch on faster than I thought you might.”

“I've wanted this for longer than I'm willing to admit.” You mutter, hooking one finger into the string of her thong and pulling down, watching the thread around her waist catch on her hip before moving further down. With a grunt, you pull it off, letting the flimsy article of “clothing” fall to the ground in a heap. 

“Is that so? Glad to see I wasn't the only one." She croons.

“Then I suppose there's no point in putting this off, now is there? C'mere, Shelly.” That’s all that you give her before you move your lips forward, giving her a rough, hard lick from the crack of her rear, along her puckered asshole, and down to her clit, circling your tongue around the sensitive bud. Shelly moaned and thrust her rear back, shoving your nose between her buttocks, leaving your sense of small awash with the sweat that had built up from having such a thin piece of string riding up her ass all day. You  _ love _ it, taking deep, heavy breathes of her buttocks and rear while you keep twirling and flicking your tongue. All you can see is ass, all you can feel is her skin, all you can smell is her sweat—you’ve barely started, and you’re already intoxicated and almost overwhelmed by how multifaceted the experience of eating Shelly out is.

You force your tongue between her cunt lips and swirl it in a circular motion, rubbing and grinding the muscle against her inner walls. Her little squeals and moans drive you onwards, encouraging every exploratory gesture, every prod and push against her inner walls and clit. Your hands are grabbing her butt and thighs tightly, and as your fingers ache from your grip, it occurs to you that you’ve got another way to stimulate her. But it’s going to be a bit tricky.

You move one hand from her thigh and slip two fingers inside her folds, lowering your head so that you’re tonguing and caressing her clit while your digits work at her slit. Shelly immediately cries out and tenses her legs, tightening around your intruding fingers. Her cunt’s still warm and wet to the touch, though, and her reflex just eggs you on to drive your digits in and out of her with greater depth and speed. By now, you’re fingerfucking her while alternating between suckling and lapping at the hood of her nethers, a combination that you’re certain will bring results sooner rather than later. 

“F-f—fuuuuuu— _ Justin,  _ I swear…” She can’t get a coherent sentence out, gasping hoarsely and babbling, leaning forward even more to bury her face in the blanket. You take advantage of her distraction to add a third digit, your ring finger sliding in alongside your index and middle. The extra width increases the pressure pushing against her, leaving a delightful friction as the skin rubs against her tunnel. Shelly’s absolutely sopping wet, her cunt oozing onto your fingers, mingling with the sweat on your hand before dripping down to the floor. 

Your wrist aches, but you keep pumping. She has to be close, just a little bit more…

“ _ MMMMMFFFF _ !” Whatever she was shrieking out was muffled as she bit the blanket and hissed. Her butt quivered, her knees wobbled, and her cunt convulsed around your fingers, liquid gushing out onto your hand and face. You close your eyes, but keep kissing and pressing your lips against that oh-so-delicate button, urging her orgasm to continue onward even as your cheek drips with her feminine ejaculate. 

At last, she starts to come down from it, the tension in her shoulders and legs slipping away, her teeth releasing their hold on the bed covering to let her mouth open into a long, drawn-out moan. “Justin, that was…”

“I know.” You interrupt, withdrawing your finger with a  _ squelch _ and licking the evidence of your ministrations off your index. Standing, you take Shelly by the hand, turn and help her up, and press your lips to hers, letting her taste her own cum. She melts into it, wrapping her hands around you and letting them trail along the muscles of your back, hips and shoulders. She’s not digging in her fingernails yet, but still her nails leave little indentations in your skin as they drag along it. A reminder that she  _ could _ , but isn’t. 

So, Shelly’s still willful and eager to compete. That’s fine: so are you. Pulling away from the kiss with a gasp, you force your middle and ring finger between her lips, letting her close her eyes and hum around your digits as she sucks her own arousal. Her hair isn’t matted yet, but her body’s dotted with sweat, and you know it’s only a matter of time before her blue-and-black locks are a tattered mess. The question is, what to despoil them with? Sure, you could jack off into her hair, but that seems almost  _ too _ easy. No, instead it’d be best if you were more clever about your plan to ruin it, maybe make it a part of the game that she’d established with you.

And for that to continue, her top needed to go. This time, you didn’t play at being patient, instead hooking your finger through the connecting strip and pulling, hearing the latch around her back  _ snap _ as the entire thing broke away. Shelly’s eyes widen and she spits out your fingers, pushing you away and snatching at the bikini, noting with barely contained relief that the securing hoop was merely disconnected, not broken. 

“Hey! You coulda broken this, you know!” She frowned, genuine annoyance seeping through. You’d gone a bit too far: Shelly was willing to play along, but only if you played by the rules. And you'd made a mistake.

"Sorry. Got excited.” You apologize as you pull off your shirt and start to undo your swim trunks. She doesn’t do a good job of hiding her smile as your full build comes into view. She’d already gotten a view of your broad shoulders and chest, as well as your muscular arms, when she’d met you at the beach, but now Shelly was getting the whole thing. And that included the organ that seemed to have prompted this entire encounter: your cock.

“Suck.” You order, pointing one finger to the tip of your dick and cupping your balls in your other hand. Shelly’s eyes light up as she bites her lip, and she begins to lower herself to a kneel.

“Yes, daddy.” She blows a kiss onto your cockhead, not an inch from her face.  _ Fuck _ . She’s good, and not just when it comes to knowing what kind of words will set you off. As you move your hands away from your dick and nuts, her mouth takes its place around your cockhead, her own delicate fingers grasping a testicle. Shelly grins around the meaty tip in between her lips, winks up at you, and begins to take you farther into her mouth.

You groan, your composure faltering almost immediately. She really  _ does _ know what she’s doing, gliding her teeth over your foreskin, holding the base of your shaft between her index and thumb, and rubbing her tongue all around the underside of your length as she sucks down more. 

Her fingers cup your balls, rolling and prodding at the loose skin, pushing to gently apply little points of pressure on the orbs themselves. Her tongue’s slurping around the cock in her mouth, the grip on the bottom of your dick alternatively squeezing and pumping up until her fingers smack against her lips, and she lets loose a little hum onto your shaft. 

You want to let her do her thing. She’s  _ great _ at it. But as good as her mouth is, you’re impatient, and even if you don’t have anything better to do, you might as well make sure she knows who’s boss. If she’s going to play the subby slut, then you’re going to give her everything you’ve got. Your hands tangle in her hair, her eyes widen, and you thrust forward, plunging your cock all the way into her mouth until your balls smack against her chin.

She coughs and hacks around the intrusion, but doesn’t move to push you out, her hands staying where they are on your nuts and dick. If anything, Shelly seems to _ welcome _ your aggression, if the curling smile around your cock is any indication. As if to pre-empt any questions you might have, the thumb on the hand she’s using to cradle your ballsack sticks up, a gesture of affirmation. Well, you hated to keep her waiting…

Your grip tightens in her hair, and you withdraw your dick halfway before fucking forward again, spit and precum being forced out from between her lips as you plunge your dick towards the back of her throat, the liquid dripping onto the floor. Her slobbering on your length is leaving drool dripping down her chin, splashing onto her hands and your nuts while she keeps swallowing more of you down.

“You want to ‘daddy’ me, is that it, Shelly? Huh?” You know she can’t answer, but that’s not really the point. Your hips are a wildly swinging forward and back, pistoning your cock between her lips without regard for her comfort or ability. Her eyes are tearing up, but the smile on Shelly’s face is a bright as ever, and her fingers are keeping their hold on your balls and cock, as tender and secure as ever. Good. As aggressive as you'd gotten, you'd only go as far as she was willing to. Thankfully, she seemed to be giving you green light.

“How long have you wanted this? How long have you  _ dreamed _ about me facefucking you, Shelly, and showing you just how deep you can fall into being a slut for punishment? Did you ever fingerfuck yourself to the thought of me getting fed up with you, after I chased you off of some Team Aqua scheme?” Your taunts come hard and fast, matching the pace of how you’re mouthbanging her, meeting the intensity of your thrusts into the hole you’re using to get off. 

_ Glrk glrk glrk _ , goes Shelly’s throat. Her breathing is wild and fast from her nostrils, whistling against your skin and pubic hair, her forehead smacking into your stomach with nearly the same force as your nuts are into the bottom of her face. The pressure is mounting, but you’re not done yet. 

“Shelly, I...Fuck, I've wanted you for so long. Not just like this, but in any and every way possible. I can't wait to see what we get up to together."

_ Hrk hrk hrk _ .

“Now that I've got the chance, I want to make sure we both enjoy this as much as possible. I got you off...so it's only fair that you do the same for me. I'm sure you understand."

_ Guk guk guk _ .

“You're doing great, Shelly. I'm so proud of you. Just a little more, and you'll get got all the cum you want. Hum a little tune if I'm right."

She does, her throat vibrating around your cock, and you groan and bury her face into your crotch, grinding your hips and, ignoring how her lips flutter and sputter onto your shaft, erupt. Your load, thick and sticky, fires off straight down her throat, rocketing in fast ropes straight down to her stomach without even touching her tongue. You hiss, biting your lip while keeping her face plugged with your dick, watching as tears stream down her face. 

Finally, the heat fades, and you take a step back, letting your soaked cock slip out of her mouth. Something approaching guilt washes over you as you watch how Shelly hacks and coughs and sputters. You might have gone a bit too far.

"Sorry, Shelly. I didn't mean to get carried away."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, wiping her cheek, but when she looks up she’s smiling, and your worry wavers. You shouldn't have doubted her.

“That as good for you as I'm hoping it was? You were  _ really _ popping off there. ”

You reach down and help her up, dragging your tongue along her cheek, licking up the bitter tears and sweat until your mouth is next to her ear. “It was, Shelly. But I’m not done yet, and I don't think you are either."

She embraces you, your lips coming together with unexpected tenderness, slippery with spit and perspiration. Her mouth tastes of the sea, salty and slick, but right now that's the most refreshing thing in the world. You want more.

You guide her towards the bed and she secures a hold under your arms, onto the bottom of your shoulders. She lifts her legs of her own accord, wrapping them around your waist as you press her against the surface with your hands on her waist, her tits pressing against your chest. She’s not much darker than you, but still different enough to be worth noting as you shove yourself against her. The sight of her caramel-colored breasts pillowing up against your skin certainly isn’t hurting your arousal, which has already driven your shaft to return to its erect state—you suspect you never truly went down after blowing in her mouth. Now, with her thighs on your sides and her ankles behind your back, you’re in the perfect position to slide forward and into her.

So you do, and grind your teeth while you kiss as her cunt welcomes your cock inside. Her pussy was hot and tight and wet around your fingers, and now it’s a warm, slick vice around your dick. Shelly’s tight, but she’s sucking you in as much as you’re pushing forward into her nethers, a perfect balance between gripping enough to coax cum out of you and giving you the space to fuck her furiously. Still, you give her time to adjust, penetrating deeper into her and adjusting your grip on her sides. Shelly’s skin is slippery with sweat, but you’re strong and  _ very _ motivated to keep a good hold on her leg and butt as you keep sinking your dick into her until, at last, you’re hilted. Bottomed out and flush against her pelvis, you break the kiss, nip at her lip, and watch her blue eyes widen in anticipation.

You pull out halfway then thrust back in, and Shelly cries out, throwing her head back and smacking it against the sheets with a weighty  _ thunk _ , her thick hair dampening the blow. Your eyes trace over her form, at her swinging tits and shining stomach and trembling arms. It’s a good look for her, being speared on your shaft and fucked beneath you, and you tell her such.

“Shelly,  _ fuck _ , you look so good like this, wrapped around my dick, getting smashed into the bed...”   
  


“ _ Yes _ .” She gasps, biting her lip to hold back a whine as you keep pounding away at her. “ Justin, I  _ never _ want this dick away from me again, just don’t  _ fucking stop _ …”

You growl, punctuating your compliance with a swivel of your hips while your cock’s buried in her, rubbing your crotch against her thighs while your length grinds against her folds. Her only response is a little nod and a bite on her lower lip, and you take the encouragement to work your shaft in and out of her at an ever-increasing rate. The slickness and heat is becoming more than you can handle, and alongside the knowledge that Shelly’s submitting her body for your pleasure isn’t help you to hold yourself back. But you weren’t here to be restrained—you were here to fuck, and that’s what you’ll do.

Your legs ache, your hands struggle to find purchase on Shelly’s sweaty skin, but you don’t let up, balls slapping against her ass loud enough to echo off the bed you’re fucking her into. In a spark of clarity, you’re thankful that the stilt-houses aren’t close enough together that anyone could hear you from slapping sounds alone, but even if they could hear you suspected that you wouldn’t stop. Especially now that you’re on the verge of cumming, with Shelly bearing down on you as her blue eyes, fierce and powerful even in her submission, urge you to let go.

"I'm almost there, Shelly! You want it inside, don't you?"

"Don’t stop, I want to be  _ fiiiiiiilllled _ !" She cries out, and you don't resist. You burst, painting her insides white with your load, thick strands of cum splashing up and filling her nethers. The warm cream keeps going, keeps pumping out of your cockhead and into the tight, willing hole around it, and Shelly’s dragging her nails sharply along your back and whistling through her teeth as the weight pressing down on your dick intensifies. Her orgasm chases your own, and she’s quivering and spurting and coming undone on the thickness of your cock and the virility of your load.

As you grip her waist, the full gravity of what you just did occurs to you: you filled her to the brim with your seed. Not just anywhere inside her, like you had with her mouth, but right up into what had to be an exceedingly fertile womb. Even as the haze filtered from her eyes, she didn’t even seem uneasy, even though she could  _ definitely _ feel the evidence of your seed in her cunt. The thought of being so careless, so  _ casual _ with your raw cumshot was...exciting.

She leans forward to kiss you, and you smile as you accept it, once more tasting the ocean on her lips. It's comforting to be so close, so  _ united _ with someone else who wants it just as much as you do. The aggression being channeled into rough, powerful pounding that you'd just given Shelly's mouth and pussy are replaced with a gentleness that takes the edge off your lust. You enjoyed fucking the daylights out of her...but perhaps something more might be waiting beneath, a seed of attraction that dared to approach romance. By how Shelly offered herself to you, accepting your load deep in her cunt in spite, or perhaps  _ because _ of the risks, you had cause to hope she might be feeling the same way. The thought leaves a buzzing in your chest, and reminds you that you could express your interest in more meaningful ways.

You slip out and step off the bed, giving her space while you try to catch your breath without losing the momentum carrying you forward. Her response, to slip a finger between her legs, catch some of your leaking cream, and bring it to her fingers, is enough to get stirred up again. She slips the cum-coated digit between her lips, gives it a suck, and pops it out clean before winking in your direction and gesturing for you to approach her again. To make it even less subtle, she gets on her hands and knees and crawls to the edge of the bed, her head at your crotch-level. Your half-erect length flops in front of her face, dripping with her vaginal fluid and your own cum. You might be trying to gauge how she'd reciprocate the budding feelings you could sense between you, but you also weren't going to pass up the chance to get worked back up to fuck her.

“Suck.”

Shelly licks her lips, raising her hands to cradle your balls. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good.” You nod as she opens her mouth and takes the head between her lips. “Get me hard again. I’m not cumming down your throat, not this time. The cum's better spent elsewhere."

She seems to understand, and rather than violently suck you down or tilt her head back to get her face fucked, Shelly instead insistently works your nuts while continuing suckling with her lips as she sinks her mouth deeper onto your dick. It’s a gentle sort of motion, meant to entice and arouse rather than provoke a furious orgasm, and that’s exactly what you’re looking for.

“I bet you’re wondering why I wanted to cum in you. To be honest, I just wasn’t thinking at the time.” You tilt her chin up and wipe some sweat from her cheek, licking it off your thumb while she watches you plaintively. “But you know what? I bet you fucking  _ loved _ it. Didn’t you, Shelly? Didn’t you adore the idea of getting pumped full of my cum, getting marked, get indelibly  _ owned _ by me? And what could possibly mark you as mine more than a big, pregnant belly? I wouldn't exactly be hiding that it's mine, and there really isn’t anything hotter to me than imagining you by my side, carrying our child..."

Shelly nods, whining around the cock in your mouth, and you clench your jaw at the sight. She’s a phenomenal combination of slutty, adorable, sassy and earnest, able to communicate it all while blowing you, and you can’t get enough of her. Your dick’s also finally back to full mast, elegantly and expertly worked by Shelly’s skilled fingers, hands, mouth and lips, and you can’t get enough of her. 

“So you know what happens next?” You ask, and let her take her mouth off your dick.

“Let me guess, Justin: you’re going to fuck me again, right here, right now? Gonna try to break me, make me your toy, your whore, your breeding bitch? Fuck a baby into me, make it that I can't wear my old Aqua suit because I'm too big thanks to carrying your kid?" It was good to see that not  _ all _ of her stormy strength had faded, if her smirk communicated anything about her true thoughts. That would make fucking her to mindlessness all the more fulfilling. But you want to approach this from a different angle, one that she might not expect.

“You got it, Shelly. Let's take some risks and try for some kids. After all...making them's the fun part!"

“Hell yeah.” Shelly grins, turns onto her back once more and spreads her legs, letting your previous creampie trickle out from between her folds. She hasn't caught on to your intent for round two, but she'll find out soon enough. “Like I said, I  _ like _ danger.”

Who are you to refuse such an invitation?

You crawl back atop her, trailing kisses up her legs, then her sides, and finally her neck and shoulders, reveling in the musk that suffuses your nostrils and the salt that permeates your tongue, clear markers of the exertion that Shelly’s endured at your hands and dick, to her delight. As you reach her face and pull her towards you for a kiss, your hands pull her legs up to your shoulders, line your cock up to her snatch, and slip inside, still pressing your lips together as your shaft buries itself in her to the base, displacing the load you just blew into her with a  _ squish _ .

Shelly moans into your mouth, but you don’t disconnect even as you begin fucking her in long, slow strokes. You’re not smacking your pelvis against her as ferociously now, but the deep and weighty penetration is no less impactful for its slower pace: you’re hitting her inner walls in all the right places, in ways that you couldn’t when you were banging her as hard as you could before. Her quivering calves, resting against your shoulders, tell you all you need to know about how much she’s loving this prelude to conceiving a child...even if her tight, slick cunt and mewling as you kiss help already solidified the message.

You keep fucking her, pounding her slowly but surely into the sheets, slipping your length in and out of her carefully. Your lips slip off hers, and Shelly immediately assails you with entreaties, pleas, and begging, her hands groping her swinging tits and pushing against your chest.

"F-fuck, Justin, I... _ Please _ don’t stop, I want more, I want—"

"Take it, Shelly, that's it... _ fuck _ , you're tight. I'm gonna cum so hard..." 

“Harder!" She’s getting dangerously loud, but you’re not worried about her voice carrying through your walls and to the other rooms. In fact, you welcome it, even if you don't speed up. That's not what you're looking for, and she'll be reaping the benefits of your slower pace soon enough.

“Raise your voice! I  _ want _ them to hear, to know that it’s me and you together, doing this,  _ making _ this. You’re so perfect, sweaty and tired and speared on my dick, Shelly...I hope you're looking forward to feeling me in you, because I'm not gonna stop till you're pregnant!" You try to kiss her again and miss, pecking her on the cheek and feeling her moans echo into your lips before you lean back and give her space to talk. She doesn’t disappoint.

"You're gonna take responsibility, won't you?" She whimpers, and you almost nut right then and there.  _ Fuck _ , she’s so cute, with her big blue eyes and quivering, pursed lips. She’ll be even cuter with a swollen, rounded stomach. "I want—"

“Want what, Shelly?”   
  


“I want you to get me  _ pregnaaaaant _ !” The last syllable extends into her wail, her voice echoing throughout the room, a plea that you can only do your best to fulfill. Perhaps you’re being a little  _ too _ rough, a little  _ too _ indulgent of the danger she professes to enjoy. You want to have fun, but you also want to see if what you have here is going to last beyond this room, beyond your rutting, consequences be damned. If you're gonna give her a kid, then knowing if you'll be sticking around might be a good idea. Fucking her slow is one thing, but if you're going to push this further, only words can really get your point across.

"Say you're mine." Your tone drops until it’s low and even, almost soothing, and you slow the already-placid pace of your pumping hips accordingly.Your expression softens, and look down at her lovingly. Shelly seems to get what you’re hinting at, but her desire to respond in kind is wrestling with her hoarse cries of bliss.

She finds a middle ground, panting and smiling and letting her voice catch each time you sink your dick into her all the way. "I'm yours, Justin. Just please,  _ please _ don’t stop fucking me!" She can’t keep her voice lowered and you’re reveling in it, overjoyed at how obvious it’s going to be to everyone else in the resort what’s been going on. If her rising voice isn’t going to give it away, then the pounding of your bodies against the bed and the stains on the sheets will. Your long, slow, hefty thrusts are staying strong and steady, and you’re determined to avoid giving way once more to a furious, balls-against-her-butt-pounding. In spite of your gentleness, the depth of your penetration and the full weight of your gliding dick inside her is forcing little squeals and gasps from her as she struggles to speak.

"Say you want me to fill you up."

" _ Fill me _ ! Get me pregnant, gimme a baby, pump your cream into me until there's no way I'm  _ not  _ gonna make you a daddy!" She shrieks, a heavy, hoarse croak underpinning her words as her cunt bears down onto you  _ hard _ , almost too hard for you to keep going, to keep  _ thrusting _ , boiling over the pressure around your dick and throwing the final switch holding back your final orgasm.

"Here you go, Shelly! Take it all, every drop!" 

You do full justice to your promise, pumping cream deep into her cunt, filling up her inner walls with all the spunk you can muster, and then even more pulses and fires out into her womb. You don’t know if it’ll take root, but you know one thing: you’re blasting her pussy with as much cum as you’ll ever be able to give her at once. Your dick and balls and throbbing in protest and release, both straining from the effort and relaxing in the wake of getting a nut off.

As the relaxation takes over fully and the energy leaves your limbs, and your cock, you flop down onto Shelly, covering her with your body, feeling her heartbeat through her wrists as she wraps you into a hug and you plant kisses on her temple. Your load, warm and heavy, is sitting comfortably inside her, coating your dick but not finding any purchase to seep out of.

"Shelly, that was...wow. I never want to...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything, Justin. Just c'mere and kiss me. More babymaking can come, but for now I just wanna be with you."

You do so, letting her hum into your mouth as your heartbeat slows. You can feel her relaxing, the energy draining from her to make way for a blissful lethargy, and the same torpor is falling over you. But that's okay: you got the intense stuff out of the way, and now relaxing with her seems like the best idea in the world. You roll off of Shelly, brow dripping with sweat, cock sore from how much and how vigorously you’d put it to use. You were still astonished that you’d gotten hard and gotten off as many times as you had. You didn’t think your nuts had it in them, but evidently the rules were relaxed a bit when it came to banging Shelly.

A final post-orgasmic bliss is settling over you, a chemical concoction of hormones that are driving you to look upon Shelly with ever-growing tenderness and attachment. Her eyes are shut, her breathing steady, but you position yourself next to her tenderly, enfolding her in your embrace and letting your softening dick slide between her thighs. 

Her heartbeat flutters beneath the hands you’re wrapping around her chest, coming down from the rapid pulse that accompanied a wild, crashing orgasm. She’s breathing softly, too softly to be doing so on purpose.

“Shelly, are you…?” There’s no reply, and the concern that was budding in your chest fades. She must have drifted off to sleep, energy expended after being thoroughly fucked and filled. You couldn’t say that you blamed her: it was hard to keep your own eyes open, and your dick was done working for the night. You’d done well—it was reasonable to be overtaxed by this point. 

You open your mouth to say something else, but seeing Shelly lying there so peacefully, dozing and happy, you can’t bring yourself to ruin the moment. You slide forward, spooning Shelly from behind, your creampie still oozing from between her folds. With a sigh, pull her into an embrace, nuzzling your nose into her neck and kissing her cheek. You can’t imagine any better way to doze off than by cuddling Shelly, and you have reason to suspect that even if she's not awake to enjoy it, she won’t mind, not in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile) if you want to find some of my other stuff!


End file.
